Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150102030400/@comment-24481972-20150102164533
I let out a sigh as I fall onto my bed in my dusty apartment. My bags are already packed, but I've been through too much to keep going without resting a bit first. I have my radio on to keep me updated. There are kids 'breaking out' all over the world. Some idiot was caught hacking into the Pentagon and tweeting nuclear launch codes. I hope no one else tries to do anything stupid. But then I hear something that catches my ear. "Purple eyes". I noticed mine fully developed last night. I just wonder... Why purple? Well, that's enough slacking for me. I grunt as I pull myself up out of bed, grabbing my bags as I walk towards the door. Then, as if destiny decided it, I hear a buzzing in my head. It starts out like static on a television but becomes slightly clearer as seconds pass. It's hard to hear, but there's a voice calling out and I won't hear it unless I want it to. So I decide to listen. Attention, all Novas,'' ''The female voice says. '''The public' is awar'''e of w'hat '''we are capable' o'f', as all of you may know.' So I suggest should need to meet up. The Government is hunting us down one-by-one. There are currently three others with me. I am only able to get this message out to only about one hundred Novas a day so please listen closely.' ''This is when it starts to hurt. She sends images and numbers that brings me down to my knees, draining me of my mental energy. 'We're currently located in a secret base on these coordinates. ''Whomever may hear this, ''please come to us.'' Then it stops. Huh. I guess I'm not taking the Airline. '' I quickly scribble down the coordinates, stuff the piece of paper in my pocket, and exit my room with my duffel. Getting into the elevator, I take a closer look at myself in the mirror. Short-sleeved hoodie, loose blue jeans, black sneakers, wolf-fang pendant and Purple eyes. I should probably do something about that. Pulling out a pair of sunglasses from my bag, I apply them over my eyes right before the elevator door opens on the lobby. I walk faster than normal to push past people once I'm in the streets. That's when I see it. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the five men all in tuxedos, briefcases, and sunglasses. Could they be any more obvious? I know they already see me so all I have to do is lure them away out of this crowd. I take a right, they take a right. I take a left, they take a left. Child's play, I think. When I enter the dark, cutoff alley, I setup the ambush. Before they catch up, I run up the wall to reach the ladder and climb up the fire escape. They enter with a confused look on their faces, but waist no time pulling out their weapons. Batons that shoot out an electrifying cable. This is going to be fun.